Dragons Heart Adventuring Party
For 30+ years this group of adventurers have wracked up a list of heroic deads so long that only the most skilled bard could possibly recount them all. They have recovered lost artefacts, protected cities from rampaging hoards, explored exotic lands far beyond the borders of the kingdom and even faced off with Waiqars feared Death Knights. They are beloved throughout Terrinoth. Children play as members of the party, fighting with replicas of Dragon Hearts iconic weapons, quoting famous lines from the tales and arguing over which is stronger. In Archaut larger then life statues can be found in all the major squares depicting each member as standalone icons and as a perfect team. The Free City Tamalir has even names two of its districts after Dragon Heart heros said to be born there. Just about every man, woman and child will tell you their favourite tale about the adventuring party, and barely a night can go buy in the inns of Terrinoth without at least one Dragon Heart song being sung by bards and patrons alike. The members of the team today are not the same as they were in the early days. Some have retired, gone their own way or perished (adventuring is dangerous work). New members have filled the lofty shoes of those originals, and their names are perhaps now even more widely known and loved than those first members. The Line up at the moment. Vrutha - Leader. Orc female Warior. Often heralded as the most powerful warrior of this age. She has a gruff demeanour and short temper - but fans just associate it with her legendary berserker rage and don't get upset when she snaps at them. She is said to possess the 'Dragons Heart' artifact (see below) which the team is named for. Aelrindel - Elf female Cleric of Light. The soul-sister of Vrutha Aerindel is in many ways the leaders opposite. She is genial and friendly and has been known to give eloquent and stirring speeches. She is adored for her beauty and worshipped for her healing mastery. She famously has a back tattoo that transforms into butterfly wings. Pelton - Human Male, Tracker and scout. Often dubbed 'The greatest human tracker'. His wolf Companion 'Amaruq' is always at his side (and is sometimes said to be a chape changer, although the details vary depending on the teller). Demelza - Dwarven female, Theif. Often described in the stories as being underestimated or overlooked as an agile and skilled prowler. Possibly the most well-known feale dwarf known to the humans of Terrinoth. Linkas - Female Gnome Arcane caster - appears as a sort of wildcard in the stories. Sometimes an all-powerful caster, and at others plucky bumbling comic relief. Either way, she's always shown as intelligent and supporting. Known to Possesses 2 Runebound shards, The Rune of Fate and the Rune of Teleportation. Others,,,, Former Members Ailduin the arbitrator - Elven Male, unknown fate. Ailduin was the leader prior to Vrutha and was one of the original group founders. Goonlval the Pure- Gnomish Cleric. Retired. Veerle the unbroken - Female Human duelist - Resigned to serve as a high ranking officer in the Citadel. The Dragons Heart Artifact It is unclear what this item actually is. Many stories say it's the name of Vrutha's mighty double-axe, but Accadmeics say it could be a Runic shard, a powerful rune or even the lost Star of Tammoran 'Drake Soul'.